You Talk Too Much
by hell-raiser13
Summary: SasoHida SasorixHidan Yaoi BoyxBoy Don't like? Don't read. It's only a fluff anyways. Nice a cuddly. Sasori has a crush on Hidan but tries to deny it. While on a mission he starts getting ideas, what to do?


Sasori had been sent on a mission with Hidan. Sounded simple at first... But not with Hidan apparently.

Sasori had to wait _three hours_ before Hidan got to where they were supposed to meet up. _Then_ he had to wait for Hidan to finish his ritual. _THEN _Hidan wouldn't stop talking! Sasori had tried cussing at him, yelling, attacking, giving him the silent treatment. _Nothing worked! _He didn't even want to be on this mission! He'd been having problems lately, he was able to _feel _ and didn't know what to do about it.

He'd already walked in on Hidan after he'd done a ritual. His silver hair lined with strands covered in scarlet blood. His pale skin had seemed so perfect in contrast to the deep red. His body had laid there in such a graceful manner. His chest had heaved up and down slowly with raspy gasps. Hidan had probably ruptured a lung, not that it stopped him. He was an art that lasted forever.....truly forever....

Not long after he'd seen Hidan after a hot shower in the hallway. He really did flaunt what he had, and he had a lot. His muscular body, his wet silver hair that had strands that clung to his forehead, the rest slicked back. Hidan had a towel draped around his waist ever so lightly. As he'd walked by Sasori in the small walkway, he'd brushed against the smaller and had to stop for a moment, making the moment last even longer.

Hidan's towel had slid down a little and Sasori had gotten more of a view, seeing the little edge that was his pelvis. Only a moment though, for Hidan had quickly pulled the towel back and growled at Sasori with a smart remark. Sasori had remembered looking at his pale skin, seeing the steam still rising from the shower. His pale skin, so wet...His lavender eyes had glared into Sasori's calm brown ones.

Sasori had wanted so bad to touch his skin, to feel his hair, to show him what he'd probably never known before. His breath had caught in his throat as Hidan had laughed and walked away. All this only lasting moments, but Sasori would give anything to have those moments again.

Unfortunately, he couldn't let on what he felt. He had to cover it with angry remarks and aggravated comments. Hidan would probably never accept _him_ of all people.

"I understand why Kakuzu's always so pissed..." He grumbled while Hidan rambled on.

"Kakuzu's an ass, do you know what he did last time we were on a mission!?" Hidan took the comment as a change of subject.

"Damn it..." Sasori hissed.

"Ha! Nice one! He might as well be an it! Always going on so angry and blankly! He has no respect for Jashin-sama either!"

Sasori was getting tired of him talking, but so far nothing could shut him up!

"Hidan...? Please...could you just...be quiet...for five minutes....please?" He tried the nice approach for the sixth time in the last two hours.

"Why're people always telling me to be quiet or shut up!?"

"Because you never do!"

"I can too!" He retorted.

"Prove it!!!"

"....."

Sasori sighed in relief.

"Y'know what?"

"AGH!" Sasori yelled, "I'm sick of it!"

He searched through his brain and only one thing he hadn't tried yet came up. Hidan continued to rant as he wanted to shut him up. He had to somehow. But the only thing he had not tried would just increase his want for the religious man. Hidan would never accept it anyways....but who's to say he couldn't use force? He was a puppet master anyways...make Hidan his puppet... Devious ideas began to breed in his head.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!?" Hidan yelled.

Taking Hidan's face in his hands, Sasori growled,

"You talk too much."

He pressed his lips to the Jashinist's firmly.

Hidan's eyes widened and his body tensed, frozen.

After a moment, Sasori pulled away. He looked back into those lavender eyes again, wanting more yet he was unable to tell why.

Hidan was frozen for a moment longer before going around Sasori and continuing on, silent.

'_Great_' Sasori thought, '_Rejected..._'

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Four hours later of no talking, the two had rented a room at an inn. Hidan and Sasori walked in, Hidan tossing his shoes and cloak before getting under the covers on one of the two twin-sized beds and pretending to sleep.

Sasori frowned and tossed his cloak and shoes to the floor neatly before climbing into his own bed. He frowned at the wall, facing away from Hidan with a deep sadness.

He heard a scraping on the floor like something huge and heavy was being pushed across it. The something bumped his bed and he blinked confusedly. Someone scooted close to his back a little nervously and put an arm around him to hold him close.

He blinked again and looked over his shoulder to see an apologetic looking Hidan.

"What're you-" Sasori was interrupted as Hidan pressed his lips to the puppet-master's.

He blinked confusedly, hadn't Hidan rejected him earlier? He found his body turning over and scooting close to Hidan's nonetheless. He ran his hands across Hidan's chest, wishing he could feel the soft skin and toned muscles.

Hidan broke the kiss off and held Sasori close to himself, "You surprised me earlier..."

"Sorry..." Sasori placed his cheek to Hidan's chest, listening to the heartbeat within.

"You could have just asked you know...?" Hidan smiled, "I would have gladly kissed you a thousand times over."

Sasori looked up into Hidan's eyes, they seemed to be glowing with happiness, "Really?"

"Of course."

Sasori smiled softly, yes! No rejection! He at least had the chance to kiss the immortal. "May I?" He smirked.

"Feel free." Hidan arched an eyebrow in challenge.

Sasori eagerly pressed his lips to Hidan's, clutching himself close to the Jashinist.

Hidan chuckled, "You act like you've wanted this for a while..."

"I have." Sasori kissed his neck while tugging his pants down.

"How long?" Hidan asked with a devious grin.

"Ssh..." the puppet-master placed a finger to Hidan's lips, "Just enjoy tonight...You talk too much."


End file.
